Known in the state of the art are devices for transporting printed products such as sheets of paper. These transport devices are for example used in offset printing presses to transport the printed sheets.
These transport devices comprise hollow conveyor rollers having a transport surface in contact with the sheet to be conveyed.
In order to make the sheet stick on the conveyor roller, the latter has recesses connected to a vacuum device.